kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Azia
Azia është kontinenti më i madh dhe me dendësi më të madhe të popullsisë nga të gjitha kontinentet tjera. Ky kontinent mbulon 8.6% të tërë sipërfaqes së tokës apo 29.4% të sipërfaqes tokësore të Tokës, është 4.5 herë më e madhe se Evropa dhe përbën 60% të popullatës botërore. Etimologjia Kontinenti i Azisë e ka marr emrin nga fjala asiriane "ASU" , që do të thot dritë, lindje e diellit. Asirianët me këtë emër i quanin të gjitha vendet të cilat shtriheshin në lindje të shtetit të tyre. Përkufizimi dhe kufijtë Kufijt e Azisë janë tokësorë dhe detarë. Në veri ka dalje në Oqeanin e Ngrirë të Veriut; në jug futet thellë në Oqeanin Indian; në lindje brigjet e sajë lagen nga Oqeani Paqësorë, kurse në perëndim, Deti Kaspik, Mali Kaukaz, Deti i Zi, Gryka e Bosforit, Dardanelet dhe Deti Egje. malet dhe lumi Ural e ndajnë nga Evropa. Nga Afrika , Azinë e ndanë: Kanali i Suezit dhe Deti i Kuq. Nga Amerika Veriore e ndan ngushtica e Beringut e gjerë 85 km.. Vendet dhe regjionet }} ]] Relievi Azia karakterizohet si kontinenti më i vjetër i rruzullit tokësor. Pjesa më e vjetër konsiderohet pjesa e Angarës, e cila është sajuar në periudhën arkaike. Pastaj në fillim të paleozoikut formohet edhe nji masë në jug e quajtur Godvana, e cila ka përfshirë nga kontinenti i Amerikës Jugore deri tek ai i Australisë, por edhe disa pjesë të Azisë. Lëvizjet e mëvonshme kan shkaktuar coptimin e Angarës dhe me coptimin e Godvanës, në fundosjen e sajë, duke formuar Oqeanin Indian. Në mes të këtyre dy masave Angarës dhe Godvanës ka qenë formuar një det i madh i quajtur Tetis. Klima Shtrirja e madhe gjeografike e kontinentit të Azisë ka shkaktuar klimë të llojllojshme. Në të dominojnë gati të gjithë tipat klimatik të sipërfaqës së Tokës. Mbi këtë kontinent konfrontohen masat ajrore të viseve tropikale me ato polare, kontinentale me ato maritime. Në pjesën qendrore të Azisë ndikimi i masave të lagështa dhe të nxehat detare nuk arrin të depërtojë dhe pikrisht këto vise janë nën influencën e klimës së thatë kontinentale. Hidrografia Hidrografia e këtij kontinenti është një ndër elelmetet dalluese gjeografike. Në krahasim me teritorin e madh që ka , e që dallohet dukshëm nga kontinentet tjera, rrejetit i lumenjëve nuk ëshë zhvilluar në masë të duhur.*Dr.sc. Riza Çavolli;Gjeografia Regjonale e Azisë, Prishtinë 1998. Megjithë atë, lumenjtë e Azisë janë të medhenjë, të gjatë, të pasur me ujë. Pjesa më e madhe e lumenjëve burimin e kanë në pjesën qendrore të Azisë, prej nga gravitojnë kah Oqeanët që e rrethojnë. Azia dallohet si kontinent me hapssirë të madhe gjeografike, prej nga rrjedhat ujore nuk arrijnë të derdhen në detetë e afërme. Kjo hapsirë shtrihet prej Liqenit Kaspik, në perëndim, deri te kufiri i Kinës, në lindje. Vetëm kësaj zone i takon 1/3 e kontinentit. Bota bimore e shtazore Bota bimore e Azisë eshtë e lidhur me shumllojllojshmerinë e klimës. Në pjesën veriore të kontinentit të Azisë janë të përhapura tundrat, ndërsa në jug të sajë tajga. Në pjesën qendrore stepat dhe shkretëttirat: në viset bregdetare të Detit të Mesdhe bimët mesdhetare , ndërsa në atë jugore pyjet e pashkelura që quhen xhungla. Bota shtazore është e pasur me elefantë, tigra, shpesë etj. Në shkretëtitra jetojnë devja, çakalli etj. Në zonën e tajgave jetojnë : ariu, ujku, dhelpra etj., ndërsa në zonën e tundrës ariu i bardhë de dhelpra polare Demografia Në Azi, jetojnë rreth 3 860 000 000 banorë që është afër 60% e numrit të përgjithshëm të popullsisë botërore. Dendësia e popullsisë është 80 banorë për kilometër katror, por kjo ndryshon nga një rajon pothuajse të pabanuara në veri të Siberisë dhe ate të tejët të dendur në jug-perëndim të kontinentit në të cilën jetojnë deri 500 për çdo km ². Viset më të banuara janë pjesët e Kinës lindore, , qendrore dhe jugore, Gadishulli Korean, pjesët e ishujve japoneze Honshu, Tajvan, ishujt indonezian Java, Bangladeshi, dhe Hinduistani në veri të Indisë. Në Rusi pjesë e Azisë - Siberi jetojnë vetëm rreth 30 milion banorë, një situatë e ngjashme në stepë të Azisë Qendrore, si dhe në Azinë jugperëndimore. Rreth dy të tretat e popullsisë i përket racës së Azisë mongoloide që jetojnë në territorin e Japonisë në liqenin Kaspik dhe në Siberi dhe Indokinë. Pjesë të tjera të Azisë janë të banuara kryesisht me popuj indo-evropian ngjyrë të errët të lëkurës . Në Arqipelagun e Malajës jeton raca meleze. Fetë kryesore në Azi janë hinduizëm, Islami, Krishterimi, Budizëm, Konfucianizmi, Taoismi dhe Shinto. Hinduizëmi është i përhapur në Indi, në Azinë Juglindore dhe Lindore janë të përfaqësuara Budizëm, Konfucianismi, Taoismi dhe Shinto, Islami në Azinë jugore, Pakistani, Bangladeshi dhe Indonezi, përderisa shumica e fesë katolike në Filipine dhe ortodokse në Rusi dhe Mesdhe në jug të Azisë Ekonomia Burimet natyrore Prodhimi Sherbimet financiare e tjera Historia e Azisë Gjuhët dhe literatura Çmimet "Nobel" gadishujt Mitologjia Filozofia Feja Shiko dhe këtë * Shkretëtirat ne Azinë qendrore Shtesë Referencat * "Asia". The Columbia Gazetteer of the World Online. 2005. New York: Columbia University Press. * World Conflicts: Asia and the Middle East https://salempress.com/store/samples/world_conflicts_asia/world_conflicts_asia.htm. Edited by Carl L. Bankston III. New York: Salem Press. Lidhje të jashtme *Harta e Azisë * Category:Kontinente ace:Asia af:Asië ak:Ehyia als:Asien am:እስያ an:Asia ang:Asia ar:آسيا arc:ܐܣܝܐ (ܝܒܫܬܐ) arz:آسيا as:এছিয়া ast:Asia az:Asiya bar:Asien bat-smg:Azėjė bcl:Asya be:Азія be-x-old:Азія bg:Азия bn:এশিয়া bo:ཨེ་ཤེ་ཡ། bpy:এশিয়া br:Azia bs:Azija ca:Àsia cbk-zam:Asia cdo:Ā-ciŭ ceb:Asya chr:ᎠᏏᎠ ckb:ئاسیا co:Asia crh:Asiya cs:Asie csb:Azëjô cu:Асі́ꙗ cv:Ази cy:Asia da:Asien de:Asien diq:Asya dsb:Azija el:Ασία en:Asia eo:Azio es:Asia et:Aasia eu:Asia ext:Ásia fa:آسیا fi:Aasia fiu-vro:Aasia fo:Asia fr:Asie frp:Asia fur:Asie fy:Aazje ga:An Áise gan:亞洲 gd:Àisia gl:Asia glk:آسیا gn:Asia got:�������� gu:એશિયા gv:Yn Aishey ha:Asiya hak:Â-chû haw:‘Ākia he:אסיה hi:एशिया hif:Asia hr:Azija hsb:Azija ht:Azi hu:Ázsia hy:Ասիա ia:Asia id:Asia ie:Asia ig:Asia ilo:Asia io:Azia is:Asía it:Asia iu:ᐊᓰᐊ/asiia ja:アジア jbo:zdotu'a jv:Asia ka:აზია kaa:Aziya kab:Asya kg:Azia kk:Азия kl:Asia km:អាស៊ី kn:ಏಷ್ಯಾ ko:아시아 ksh:Aasije ku:Asya kw:Asi ky:Азия la:Asia lad:Asya lb:Asien li:Azië lij:Asia lmo:Asia ln:Azía lo:ອາຊີ lt:Azija lv:Āzija mg:Azia mhr:Азий mk:Азија ml:ഏഷ്യ mn:Ази mr:आशिया ms:Asia mt:Asja mwl:Ásia my:အာရှ mzn:آسیا na:Eija nah:Asia nap:Asia nds:Asien nds-nl:Azie ne:एशिया new:एसिया ng:Asia nl:Azië nn:Asia no:Asia nov:Asia nrm:Âsie ny:Asia oc:Asia om:Asia or:ଏସିଯା os:Ази pag:Asia pam:Asia pap:Asia pdc:Asie pih:Asya pl:Azja pms:Asia pnb:ایشیاء pnt:Ασίαν ps:آسيا pt:Ásia qu:Asya rm:Asia ro:Asia roa-rup:Asia ru:Азия sa:एशिया sah:Азия scn:Asia sco:Asie sd:ايشيا se:Ásia sh:Azija si:ආසියාව simple:Asia sk:Ázia sl:Azija sm:Asia so:Aasiya sr:Азија srn:Asi (doti) stq:Asien su:Asia sv:Asien sw:Asia szl:Azyjo ta:ஆசியா te:ఆసియా tet:Ázia tg:Осиё th:ทวีปเอเชีย tk:Aziýa tl:Asya tpi:Esia tr:Asya ts:Asia tt:Aziə udm:Азия ug:ئاسىيا uk:Азія ur:ایشیاء uz:Osiyo vec:Axia vi:Châu Á vo:Siyop war:Asya wo:Asi wuu:亚洲 xal:Азия yi:אזיע yo:Ásíà za:Yacouh zh:亚洲 zh-classical:亞細亞洲 zh-min-nan:A-chiu zh-yue:亞洲 zu:IAshiya